Prisoner of War
by Fircepotato
Summary: Loki won, and due to a series of unfotunate events it seems Vera has found herself trapt inside his palace. She's a rebellion memember who's now being used to prove there case is unjust when it's anything but. When she's forced to behave due to the hostages he's been holding, how is she suppose to do the job she was sent there to do. Free the Avengers.
1. Men like him, People like Vera

It was a beautiful night in Germany, streets were busy with people bustling about the Königsstraße. and one particular girl began to find herself falling in love with the city she chose to study abroad in. She took a deep breath and just stood in the middle of it all not caring to notice the people who scoffed at her for standing in the middle of the walk way.

Vera's green eyes looked up and stared at the beautiful black night sky then quickly darted back to the buildings that surrounded the quaint area. That's when she saw the museum, as soon as her eyes met the beautiful building she began to move towards it almost instinctively.

She pushed her rusty blonde hair out of the way of her gaze as she stopped herself a ways from in front of the building, close enough to see it but far enough to still be able to take the whole thing in. Vera smiled as she began to wonder what kind of amazing art such an immaculate building could have waiting inside it.

Vera shook the thought out of her head and started to walk away only to be stopped by the view of the swarm of well-dressed people fleeing the place. What was going on? These people looked terrified, her instincts told her to flee but instead she found herself trying to talk to them as they rushed past her.

"What's going on?" She asked openly to anyone who would listen, but they just kept running away from the museum in terror. She slapped her forehead in realization of her non- German questioning. She paused for a moment before grabbing a woman's arm and speaking,

"Was ist los?"

"Ein Mann ist aufgetaucht und hat Heinrich Schaffer angegriffen." Vera translated her words as she went, ("A man came and attacked Heinrich Schaffer,") "Die Wachmänner konnten ihn nicht aufhalten. Rennen Sie!" ("The guards could not stop him, Run!")

Vera let the woman go instantly "Danke" she said thanking the woman as she continued off in her flee of horror.

As soon as she looked back at the building Vera could see a single man calmly walking out. His presence was least to say menacing. In almost an instant Vera could feel an overwhelming sense of fear from just his gaze alone. He had on a funny gold helmet and green robes, if he wasn't so threating to her she would have instantly laughed at the man's strange appearance, but thankfully Vera knew better.

She stayed where she was completely drawn to the man but at the same time utterly terrified of him. Only when she heard sirens coming from her right did she turn her gaze away, and in the moment she did, a blue light attacked it causing the car to flip it's self over and avert her attention back at the man who sent it. It was as if he wanted her gaze only on him. She felt herself back up as he approached closer to her.

"Kneel before me"

The panicking crowd behind her let out a cry and she swiftly turned around surprised to see him standing there, and then back again to her front to see the original still there. "Impossible" she muttered under her breath, but Vera was only shown how wrong she was as more and more people responded to the many doppelgangers that surrounded them.

"I said KNEEL!"

Vera was shocked at how many of the crowd kneeled. She stayed where she was, turning heart racing hoping that she wasn't the only one who had refused his command, but there was no one. No one who was willing to do what was right no one who was willing to say no to this magical bull shit maker of a bully. At first she was scared of him, but at that moment and anger began to build inside her.

"YOU!" He moved his golden blue lighted scepter pointing at the young woman. In an instance he had disappeared and reappeared in front of the determined girl. She blinked and took a step back feeling her heart beat race.

"Are you not afraid?" His voice lowered menacing still but if you listened close enough you could hear a slight edge of curiosity hidden within it. Vera remained silent her eyes, which had been locked on the ground slowly moved up and met the emerald pair that waited for her. "Do not make me repeat myself human."

"I…" She hesitated "I.. would be a fool not to." Her voice was quiet soft it was obvious that she had still been frightened of him.

"What was that?" His smirk widened, his voice had been echoing through his many copies, it was now becoming apparent that hers had been too. "Say it so the rest of your kind can hear you!" Vera's eyes quickly narrowed at his demeaning request.

"I said, I WOULD BE A FOOL NOT TO!" She rose her voice to a yell determined to beat her fear of him. Her confidence was beginning to rise as her anger began to make its self-known to not only him but to Vera, who had no idea why this man had gotten such a rise out of her.

"Then why, may I ask are you still standing." He began to circle her hand behind his back, twirling his staff like spear. The interest he had in her actions seemed to be leaking out of every word he spoke; as if he had not suspect someone to be so bold as not to bow to him, like it was a strange thought.

Vera bit her lip suppressing the urge to say what she had been thinking, to which the golden green man had smirked, he had thought she was nervous to answer and would fall back down. Just that reaction alone made Vera snap. Quickly she forgot all about the reasons why she should have filtered what she was saying and let out every thought that crossed her mind at the moment.

"Because you're an arrogant ass who has no reason to try telling other people what to do." Her speech became rapid and harsh, and the sudden change in tone caused him to stop in front of her no longer smirking. "Not to mention I have a little common sense to know not to bow to someone I know nothing about."

He smiled at that, again in a menacing way and stepped towards Vera. "I am Loki future King of your world and everything that inhabits it. " He raised his golden stick and pointed it at her in a threating kind of way. "And if you do not bow, I can easily make an example of you."

Vera gulped and broke the eye contact she had with him as he chuckled at her response. Fear had begun to creep its way back, dominating what little courage she had managed to muster. She looked around at the people in her surrounding, but they did not look back. Suddenly she felt a twinge of cold metal under her chin forcing her to look back up at Loki.

"What is your name human?" He asked, curiosity slipping its way back into his voice. His emerald eyes seemed to dance with anticipation of what he had to say next to the naïve girl.

"Vera Haworth." She said hesitantly afraid of his sudden eagerness, and twistedly calm expression.

"Vera, it means faith doesn't it?" His tone changed to an almost alluring tone as if he was trying to talk to her into something. Her expression changed to confusion at the sudden salesmen like approach to things. Was he going to try to convince her to kneel to him or buy a used car?

"It's fitting, but you should put that faith in something else," He said snidely before gesturing to the mass among them. "Look at everyone else how easily they know their place. See how quickly they learn how fleeting the idea of freedom is, how it chokes them. They now know individuality is a curse, your kind was meant for this. Meant to wait for my coming and follow my every move, be it through fear or admiration of my plans." He turned his attention back to her. "You said it yourself you'd be a fool not to."

Vera's hand went into fists, and her teeth clenched themselves together. His arrogant smile and attitude towards her, no not just her, her people; this man had been talking about using fear and twisted ideals to shape mankind into his world. Shaping her friends family, anyone who passed her by in the street where just his for the taking? Bull shit. Vera took a long breath in trying to calm herself down a bit before saying what she knew she had too.

"You remind me of a few men."

"There are no men like me." He said returning his expression to a bored one; he seemed to be getting tired of her "ignorance".

"Hitler, Stalin, Castro, Lenin, Pol Pot." Her expression hardened. "I have a feeling you aren't from around here so I'll fill you in. All of these men were monsters, killing and starving thousands in the idea of a better nation, when all they really want is power over everyone. Power that they will do anything to get their hands on."

"There will always be men like you, those who crave power, and make changes that kill millions in the name for that imaginary better world." She stared into his eyes showing no fear, hazel dominating Emeralds. "Men who throw away the lives of innocents without looking back, are cowards. Men like you are a plague to everyone human or whatever the heck you are." Vera stepped towards him no longer fearful and let the words just pour out her mouth.

"There will always be men like you, but there will always be people like me who are willing to stand." Her voice was unforgiving, and every feeling of hate she had for the man in front of her made its self-known through her tone. "I am not afraid to stand up for what's right even in the face of what's wrong, I will not just look away while others are being attacked, and I am not about to kneel to any person that threatens me." She crossed her hands in front of her to accentuate her point. " Even if my kind is fewer than your there will be another like me after I die, ready to take a stand for what's right. Voice's like mine are never silenced!"

Vera stared at Loki's eyes only to see them move to he left. She turned her head surprised to see an elderly man stand up and give Vera an approving nod. She smiled and nodded back thanking him for his courage. She slowly looked back at Loki who had his weapon raised at her.

"Do you care not if you die?" He said looking at her as if unable to comprehend her courage. She smiled at him as one of her favorite book quotes of all time came into mind.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." She said opening her arms getting ready to accept it, only to be surprised at how Loki smiled at what she had said and begun to laugh. She blinked and stared at him puzzled as it turned into a maddened giggle.

"I have yet to meet a human like you" He said after a while grinning at her, "I think a better fate would be more suiting for a mortal of your kind ." His staff glowed blue as he raised it up seemingly aiming for her heart. Her eyes widened as he began to strike, only to be even more surprised to see a sudden flash of red white and blue in front of her while hearing a clang of metal.

Before her stood Captain America, blocking Loki's attack from hitting her and sending him flying back on the ground. The Captain gave her a wink before walking away from her and towards him.

"This little Lady is right you know. The last time I was in Germany I saw a man stand above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

A super hero had defended her, not just any super hero, the first super hero. Vera placed her hand on her head and rubbed it trying to recover the little sanity she had left.

"The soldier," Loki's voice drew her eyes back to him cautious, still fearing the "fate" he had in mind for her earlier. "The man out of time." He smiled as he stood back up as if it was just a miss step. She found herself looking for a way out but the doppelgangers still stood guard, some eyeing Vera, some eyeing Captain.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." As Captain spoke a helicopter like jet dropped down behind us pulling a gun out bellow it. A woman's voice came out of its speakers.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." It was calm cool and concise, Vera found herself wishing she had the same amount of control.

A wave of blue energy flashed past her and at the jet bringing Vera's thoughts back to the problem that was at hand. The air craft easily dodged the attack, Vera looked over at Captain in time to see him toss his shield, and attack Loki while the crowd ran amuck. Vera stayed put against her better instinct and decided to watch them fight.

It seemed like they had been dancing they moved so quickly dodging one another and trying to lay a blow. She was entranced; they made it look so easy, could she ever do something like that?

"Ma'am you should go," Captain's yell at her woke her from her daze. "It's not safe for you!"

"She has a way of stepping where she doesn't belong it seems" Loki said snickering at Vera.

Vera frowned, and crossed her arms still refusing to move and make Loki think she was a coward. Captain stopped to look at her again but as he tried to yell once more for her to leave he was interrupted by a jab from Loki that sent the flag wearing man flying. She bit her lip, maybe it was time to go, but a doppelganger appeared to her right and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"You wouldn't want to miss the show now would you?" She stared at him in horror before looking back at the real Loki and Captain. As he was getting up Loki grabbed his head and tried to force it down.

"Kneel" He said viciously.

"Not today" Captain said kicking him sending him back.

The fighting continued and Vera watched seeming she had been forced to now. She looked up to see the jet circling around seemingly trying to get a hold of Loki. And out of nowhere a rock song began to play out of its PA system.

Both Loki's and Captain looked up out of curiosity and stopped fighting. Soon enough Vera saw Iron Man come down from the sky and blast Loki with an attack sending the evil man back to the ground, and causing the doppelganger to disappear. She watched in awe as Tony pulled out all of his weapons and pointed them at him. Vera slowly walked to where him and Captain were solely to be able to stand behind them for protection.

Loki slowly sat up his eyes darting to her and then Stark, before the tech genius could make his snide remark. "Make a move Reindeer games." He said sarcastically. To Vera's surprise he backed down and his golden armor disappeared in a golden aura. As it did Vera found herself stepping closer to captain who gave her a small nod that is was okay. Loki rose his hands in surrender as Iron Man put all his weapons down.

"Mr. Stark," Captain said nodding to him.

"Captain" Stark replied back before turning his attention to the small woman cowering behind him.

"Who's she?"

"She stood up to me" Loki spoke up for her, "In a rather annoyingly influential way."

"I can't say I know, ma'am could I ask for your name?" He said turning to Vera and giving her a small smile after ignoring Loki.

"Vera Haworth." She said meekly avoiding Loki's gaze.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tony asked himself.

"I was one of the kids who were given the chance to earn a scholarship to study all-expense paid to a university of my choosing." She said smiling at him. "The Stark Scholarship, you picked my essay out of thousands sir."

"Ah that's why, nice to actually meet you then, I think Pepper actually got me to read yours." he said bluntly "Just tell me you didn't pick a liberal arts degree."

Vera couldn't help but laugh at that. "No I just chose the arts, metal work mostly." That was what her essay was about she could remember writing it just yesterday, bending fashioning something and making it your own, she described her process in a delicate detail which she assumed must have been what attracted Tony to it.

"Why are you still here though?" Tony asked her breaking her flash back.

"I stayed for the fight out of curiosity," she said quietly watching as Loki's smile widened at her regain of panic. "And when I tried to leave I was well grabbed, for that I don't know if I want to know why." She found herself stepping closer again to the Captain, who was now glaring at Loki.

His smile fell as he saw her only inches away from the brightly colored man, and eyes narrowed before he looked back at Stark.

"Shouldn't we be off then?"

Hi guys! Ummm so this was basically inspired by what I think I would do if I was there when things went down in Germany, I just don't think I would have bowed to him even if I was terrified, but that's just me. This is actually a spinoff of an another fanfic, I did with the same character so the first chapter is the same as the original one called the Grey Area! I'm planning on eventually getting it to be an interactive story type thing and this is one of those scenarios. So if you want a story that stays true more to the plot of the movie please check out the Grey Area. But if you want one about a world Loki took over, please check this one out!

Please let me know what you guys think, and any hints or ideas of where the story should go next would be awesome, if I wind up picking a plot given to me I'd totally give you credit and would be more than happy to consult with you for the rest of the fic. PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh also if you find any errors or anything in the fic please pm and I'll fix them and give you credit for the edit!


	2. The Snare

Vera stared down at the crowd that Lola and Jules were gathering bellow her. Her static breathing had made almost everything appear blurry. She took a few steps back to where she could hide behind a glass door again. They managed to break into the apartment, and Vera had been left up here to calculate all of the outcomes of what was to become as the others handed out papers.

It was there best bet though, Vera acknowledged to herself as she knelt and tucked her knees into her chest trying to regain her body heat. Why was it always so cold in this blasted city, grant it, it wasn't as windy here as it was in Chicago, but at least there she could where a jacket without worrying about covering up her tattoo. The symbolic red thorn they were trying to be in Loki's side. She was just regretting her choice to have it done on her right shoulder.

She stood up and looked out at New York; there was a pretty decent view of Stark tower from there. It was the only building Loki refused to repair, to remind them they were gone. Earth waited on them to save us, it was their fault. If everyone here had done something about it, stood up, it had to change things right?

She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and pined it with a pin Jules's had given me from her sewing kit. Now the wind couldn't ruffle it un done. Her fingers ran through her hair pushing it out of her face, she did another double take when it ended sooner than she remembered doing the other day. She blinked and then sighed remembering they had chopped most of it off to make her look a little more intimidating.

Vera opened the glass door and walked back out to the cold trying to force herself to regain her confidence.

The people needed to know who to turn to.

Loki needed to know who to fear.

She took calmer breaths as if trying to focus on why she had been on the roof. There was her sister, she had been caught in the crossfire at the takeover of Chicago. Then there was the fact that you needed permission from the "new" government to travel anywhere. She was lucky enough to be able to sneak to New York, with Jules and Lola, who were now in front of the building railing people to the front of the building with Theoric and the rest of the rebels.

Another breath.

They were no longer allowed to publish their own opinions on the government. The internet was now highly monitored.

Her grip on the mike Jules had given her before leaving had tightened.

It was the fact that everyone was too afraid to do anything, just like that night in Königsstraße.

She had to take a stand.

With a quick prayer to whatever god was out there, Vera regained her courage and stood she turned on the wireless microphone, and stepped to the edge of the balcony. It was high, high enough so her body would not be unidentifiable when it hit the ground.

"People of New York City and I guess the world." She tried to speak the words as confidently as she could as she climbed on top of the railing. She felt as if she was going to puke, she was never good with public speaking.

Sure there was the whole standing up to Loki thing a while back but she was provoked. When she got mad like that she said what was on her mind and nothing else. Now staring at the ant like people bellow her , she hadn't a clue what to say.

Sitting down on the railing so she wouldn't fall yet she tried to keep calm and look serine. That was what Theoric had told her to do. She tried to focus her stress on her left hand's grip of the railing.

"I… I mean we, of the um… rebellion, want you to know you don't have to take this tyranny." She tried to speak clearly so she wasn't misunderstood. "You can join with us if you wish to change things. Cause if you don't why are you still even breathing?" There were a couple of murmurs in the crowd. "We aren't living for us, we're living in fear of what he might do to us. That's no living."

Her flow of words were slowly coming to her as her hands began to shake, the Qunari guards were walking towards the crowd now. She needed to do this quickly.

"The truth is we are too small to make a difference we need everyone." She paused standing back up on the railing again. "I mean everyone. To step up and take charge of their lives again." She took a gulp before looking back down and maintained her balance quickly.. "If you need a cause then that's what I'm here for. Because if we don't fight then we might as well get rid of this fear."

She quickly dropped her mike and opened the locket she had a picture of her sister inside. As she stepped forward she stared at her face, trying to take in all of her details as she began to plummet to her death.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to Chicago to say goodbye, Ada." She kept staring at her terrified of looking down.

If this didn't work….the last thing Vera needed to see, was what she was fighting for.

Suddenly she stopped moving down. Something had caught her. She blinked slowly and moved her eyes from her locket.

She was suspended in the air, no there was this tugging feeling coming from her shirt. She was slowly pulled up and placed on the seat of one of those things the Qunari had to patrol. Of course the guards had seen her, it was obvious they would stop her from disrupting the peace, she would be placed in a jail cell where she could help break the remaining Avengers out of.

Their plan had worked, she smiled and let out a sigh. She didn't die, she could still help, she could…

"I should have known you'd come back to make a mess of things Miss Haworth." She turned surprised to see Loki standing next to her. He turned back to the Qunari driver and muttered a command and the device was in motion again. Her eyes were huge and her heart began to race again as she tried to scramble further away from Loki. He grabbed her hand to stop her from falling off , and she shivered.

Of course, she had disrupted his utopia, he had to step in, in order to prove he actually cared about citizens. Maybe she'd be lucky and be thrown into a jail cell, only meant to come out for public appearances. What else could he plan to do with her? He hated her; she disrupted his little stunt in Germany. Vera tried to calm down steady her breathing, she was alive, she could deal with any consequence's as long as she still had the chance to do some good.

"Why…did you do that?" she said as soon as she regained her courage.

"Do you think I would let you and that group of toddlers pull off that little stunt?!" He practically barked at her.

She frowned, "I wanted to die"

"Then why did you look so relieved until you saw me?" he frowned at her as the vehicle made twists and turns around the skyscrapers.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Changing the conversation does not present a good argument." He gave her a wide smirk as if he had caught her.

"I threw myself off a building, why should I argue with you." He frowned and shook his head as the Chrysler building came into view.

"If that's the story you're keeping then here's what will happen my dear Vera." She cringed at the smile he gave her as he revealed his plans to her. "You will be staying with me as you recover from your relapse, and I will do all I can to improve your view of our new government."

"Good luck with that." She said jerking her hand free of Loki's grip and crossing them. "You sure you don't want to just lock me up for treason."

"No," he laughed almost maniacally at her. "I'm going to make it my goal to make it seem like you're rebels are fools who threw away a girl in the name of a cause. A girl I am going to take into my home and treat like royalty. Maybe along the way you'll see what a kind and just ruler I truly am."

Before she could respond they had landed and Loki stepped off holding his hand out to Vera to help her down.

"Why on earth would I go along with this charade?" She said getting angry again. "Hundreds saw what I did in Germany, they can testify to what I've done to stand up with you. Even if I did play along no one would believe you."

"Because Vera." Loki's face grew grim. "I have plenty of your little rebellion friends captured dear, just in case I ever had the occasion to use one of you fools. So Miss Haworth I believe it's your job to figure that out."

My eyes widened as he took my hand and walked me down as my body let me just be pulled along with him. I was too shocked to move, as the presses lined up and shouted questions at us as he stepped up to podium he had mounted outside of the main doors of his center building. I just stared at the cameras as Loki did all the talking and placed his hand around my shoulders as if sheltering me. When he ushered me in towards the elevator, I was slowly getting a grasp on things.

"You're a monster" she looked up at him and glared.

"Well this monster has saved your life and chose not to sentence you to life in a jail cell." He frowned at her as the elevator stopped at a long hallway. "Your new room is the third on the right." He said coldly as she stepped out. She stared at him refusing to apologize for what she had said or thank him for saving her as the doors closed.

"Welcome to hell" she muttered as she wandered into her room.

Few! That took me a few days hopefully since I don't have finals anymore I should be able to crank these babies out quickly. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! And what do you think should happen next? I have some idea of the next events but if you have any wishes or inklings be sure to share them! They could sneak their way into the story!


End file.
